Halo Track Drop Shock Calvary: New Mombasa Police Station Headquarters
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Kneeling down. Maintain your sniper rifle convenient


ROMEO

NMPD headquarters

3 hours behind

The cutscenes began at the opening of the NMPD headquarters. When Romeo looked at his back, Buck immediately gained the upper hand.

Gunnery Sheriff Edward Barker: "Clear?"

Lance Corporal Kojo "Romeo" Agu: "Yes."

When he looks at Buck and Romeo exiting to the landing pad outside, look at the changes in a Supervisor's camera.

Romeo: "We are very good."

Buck: (Activate his newsletter.) "Hey rookie. Are you there? Respond. This is an order!"

Romeo: (After Buck.) "Give up, Ghani. Even if he is not dead, he will be lost in the soup. Our communication can not be completely eliminated."

Buck stopped to turn to Romeo.

Buck: "Oh, give up, huh? What if you are there?"

Romeo: "Just say," (Shrugs.) I am not dead. "

When Buck passed, he shook his head at Romeo.

Buck: "Oh, you are a job, Romeo."

When Buck knocked them down, Mickey and the Dutch NMPD variant Pelican Dropship entered the landing phase.

Private First Class Michael "Mickey" CrespoCOM: "Welcome to boarding, ladies! First stop: except here!"

Just as the Pelican Dropship is ready to land, the two Banshee enter the raft and fire.

Buck: "Your six female demon! Hit the deck!"

Buck and Romeo fell to the ground and covered their heads.

鹈鹕 was hit hard from the banshee's fuel rod cannon.

Corporal Taylor "Netherlands" MyersCOM: "We are losing her! Be careful!"

When Buck and Romeo fired at the attacking banshee, the cockroaches disappeared.

MickeyCOM: "Raaaaaaag!"

When Rock activated his communication, Romeo looked around for any other enemy aircraft.

Buck: "Mickey! Dutch! State!"

Buck depolarized his sun visor and placed his hand on Romeo's shoulder.

Buck: "Alive or die"

The camera switches to the perspective of Romeo.

Buck: "Let's pull them out! Have you heard that?"

Buck turned away from Romeo and pulled the charge handle on his assault rifle.

Buck: "Send some voices. I am back."

The two returned to the room.

Buck: "Go back inside! Let us find you!"

Romeo: "How about all the covenants on our side - stepped on the road?"

Buck: "Now we are going to kill them."

They came to the stairs leading to the floor.

Romeo: "Thank you for choosing such a tall building. I am really digging these stairs."

Buck: "Romeo, have you tired of the scorpion?"

Romeo: "Are you tired of my ball?"

Buck: "Take a bit."

Romeo and Buck sneaked into the first courtyard outside.

Buck: "They haven't seen us. Choose a goal and take it out."

Romeo is on fire.

Buck: "That's it! Shoot and step on!"

A sunshade tower in the far side of the courtyard was launched to the two.

Buck: "I will draw the fire of the turret, you take the operator away!"

After a period of fighting, the phantom flew over the top of the head.

Buck: "Romeo! Phantom landing pad!"

After another battle,

Buck: "Come on, Romeo! Go through these doors!"

Romeo and Buck fight to the second courtyard.

Buck: "The gnoll at the top of the truck. Pay attention to yourself!"

If the player delays the jackal:

Buck: "Come on, Romeo. We want to kill those wolves."

After another exchange of fire, the two entered the inside again.

DutchCOM: "We failed, Gunny. On the roof in the northeast of your location."

Buck: "Leave the Dutch. We will come to you."

In the next room, there are spare ammunition and Med-Packs, as well as several dead NMPD officials and covenant units.

Buck: "Get some ammunition, Romeo. These boys don't need it."

If needed, Romeo can get more ammunition and heal, then rejoin

Buck is outside the third courtyard.

Buck: "Sniper. Go up. Let your first shot count."

Romeo first shot.

Buck: "More are them! Romeo, start working!"

Another phantom reached the other side of the courtyard.

Buck: "Jet Pack Brutes! Don't let them fall behind us!"

They destroyed all the covenant troops and moved down to the courtyard.

Buck: "Continue to press, we get the crash scene!"

The two entered the fourth yard and sent all the covenant troops back indoors.

MickeyCOM: "Guni, we have moved one of the construction cranes; built a bridge for our location."

Buck: "Yes. We are almost there."

Romeo and Buck went to the landing pad, Mickey and the Dutch donkey can be seen on the roof of the nearby skyscraper. There are a bunch of long beams blocked by the crane, which seems to be the only way out.

Romeo: "Is that a bridge?! You must be joking!"

Buck: "What? Are you afraid of height? Keep moving forward."

If the player stops:

Buck: "Come on Romeo, come with me."

Romeo marched on the conversion bridge and the two female devils flew into the field of vision.

Romeo: "The Banshee!"

Buck: "Let us get rid of this completely!"

Banshees flew low, one after another, and rocked the bridge. Buck and Romeo left the shifting bridge and rejoined Mickey, the Dutchman and an NMPD officer on a roof full of heavy weapons. They destroyed the covenant forces around them.

Buck: "How is our situation?"

Dutchman: "The bird was wasted. The pilot was lost in the crash. The rest of us are fine."

Mickey: "Not long, the Mirage enters!"

Romeo: "Why am I not surprised?"

Buck: "Choose a turret, Romeo! Save your ammunition. It will get hot!"

Dutch: "Be careful! Banshee!"

Buck: "The phantom on our right!"

Buck: "The ghost is coming in!"

This squad fought a wave of enemy aircraft consisting of the Banshee Warrior and the Phantom Spacecraft. A phantom drops the infantry.

Buck: "Lower enemy! Clear them!"

After sending enemy infantry and more enemy planes to fight:

Buck: "Ghost! Dead!"

More banshee and ghost winds are gradually disappearing.

Buck: "Step back! Pull them down!"

A Jump Pack Brutes squadron attack.

Buck: "Jet Packing! Put them down!"

More waves have been defeated.

Buck: "Put it on the boy, we almost have to go through this!"

The last wave of the enemy plane was repelled. There is only one ghost ship left.

Dutch: "We still have a phantom, burlap!"

Buck: "Be careful! Chieftain!"

The Phantom Spacecraft swooped down and laid down a Brute Chief who wielded a gravity hammer.

Buck: "Disperse!"

The chief killed a NMPD officer with a hammer. Romeo used his sniper rifle to shoot at the chief and destroyed its shield. The shock wave from the hammer sends the sniper back to the obstacle, and the chief uses the blade of the hammer to pull it to Romeo's chest. Romeo's sniper rifle was caught by the chief's hammer, throwing it away and sending the damaged weapon to the street below.

In order to win the roar of victory, the chief is ready to complete Romeo, but Buck jumps up and punctures his neck with his fighting knife. When the chief screamed around the landing pad, Mickey tried to make a clean shot of it with his shotgun, but could not do it. Therefore, he slammed the chieftain to the ground, and the Dutch shouldered and completed the beast.

When Mickey stood up again, the Dutchman's fist was like boxing. Buck was still waving his hand under the death of the chieftain.

Buck (sad and unhappy): "Get it. This. Things. Close. My."

The Dutch and Mickey exchanged looks and helped Buck and the dead Brut. Buck took his fighting knife from Brut's neck, took some blood, hit the Dutchman, and cleaned it with his arms. Romeo began to cough and gasp, and Mickey immediately confided to him.

Buck: "How bad is it?"

Romeo depolarized his sun visor and removed his hand from the wound. In the legendary story, Romeo's injured chest spurted a lot of blood.

Romeo: "Oh, not good."

Mickey: "We will let you get out of here."

The Dutch made a gesture to the crashed beggar.

Dutch: "Not the air, we are not."

Buck: "It doesn't matter."

Buck helped Romeo up and used himself as support for him.

Romeo: "Ah!"

Buck: "I know another way."

Switch to Superintendent's camera and watch ODST help their injured teammates.

Return to the rookie.


End file.
